Two Worlds Apart
by prosk8r712
Summary: Just broken up with someone she loved and is now free and available. Will a certain teen step up to the plate and try his luck with the girl he loves? Pairing described inside...Chp 6 Coming in about two days 323325
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so I don't know exactly If my writings good or not. Flames are welcome because I want to know how to improve. So anyways rating is for later stuff, I might add a lemon depending how it goes. Pairings: RobXRav BBXRav maybe CyeXBumb. But the couples aren't going to stay the same. Hint hint. So anyways on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans….Don't rub it in!

* * *

_**Two Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 1:**

**A new Beginning**

A sunset set over Jump City as the Teen Titans finished capturing Mumbo. The sky was dark as a certain gothic teenager floated above the rooftops of the now dark city full of nightlife. She sat quietly crying at what had happened a few minutes before the fight with Mumbo.

_Flashback_

"Hey BB, what are you doing," asked Raven

"Not much, just looking at pictures of Terra. I miss her a lot," replied the green teen.

"Oh, are we still going to the movies?"

"I don't know I'm really tired I've been up all night looking at pictures."

"You said that last time, Beast boy you know we were going to go to the movies, why would you be staying up all night?"

"Well excuse me if I miss her Raven! She was the only one who really loved me!"

"I love you! What about me," Raven said tears forming in her eyes.

"But you weren't like her. You're dark, mysterious and hard to understand. She was happy, carefree and open to everyone."

"It's not my fault I can't control my emotions! If I could I would probably be more like her. But even if I was you would probably still want to be with her!"

"Well maybe I would!"

Raven couldn't stand it anymore she had to go meditate before her emotions destroyed the entire city. She ran to the roof of the tower and started to meditate. After a few moments the alarm rang.

"Titans trouble," yelled the leader of the team, Robin.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

As Raven sat and replayed the scene over and over in her head, Robin was in the living room pacing the floor wondering where the girl he secretly loved was.

"Please Robin I am sure Raven is fine, please you must rest," said a young innocent Tamaranian with the smallest hint of jealously in her voice.

"I'm fine go on ahead to bed I'm going to go look for Raven," said Robin putting on his helmet.

"But-"

Starfire didn't have time to finish her sentence; Robin had just left for the garage. Meanwhile Raven was finally getting ready to head for the tower when she saw Robin on his R-Cycle riding towards small coffee shop she had been sitting on. Robin stopped his bike and looked up.

"Need a ride?"

Raven was staring at Robin. He had never done anything like this before.

"So do you?"

"Sure"

* * *

Well that's Chapter one, Sorry about it being short. Please Review it'll help a lot and will decide whether I should keep the story or abandon it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know in the first chapter Beastboy and Raven were already going out that's why she was a bit out of character. Anyways, I guess I'm sticking with the story see how it goes. I'll add a lemon probably in I don't know a chapter or two. So anyways thx for the reviews and on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**_Two Worlds Apart_**

**Chapter 2:**

**Where is she?

* * *

**

"What were you doing out here anyways Raven?"

"I was just…thinking," Raven said as she tightened her grip around Robin's chest as they sped off towards Titans Tower on Robins R-cycle. She had never ridden on it and didn't think Starfire had either.

"About?"

"About nothing…"

"Was it Beastboy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said a nervous Raven

"I know you two have been going out, Beastboy had told Cyborg and Cyborg told me"

"So I guess you know..."

"Why did you two break up, you seemed like a nice couple," Robin said hiding the fact that ever since they had been going out he was jealous of Beastboy.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"…ok"

None of them spoke the rest of the trip in the early hours of the morning. When they got to the tower Raven had left for the roof to go meditate, and Robin had gone to watch TV. However, when Robin got to the door Starfire had appeared.

"Friend Robin, I have been very worried," Starfire said looking at Robin with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, Star, I was just going to get Raven"

"Is _friend_ Raven unharmed?"

"Yeah, Star, she's just fine"

"Wonderful! Then may we journey to the theater of movies?"

"Actually, Star I'm kind of tired and was going to get some rest," Robin lied; He was secretly going to go with Raven to see why she and Beastboy had broken up.

"Oh," Starfire said looking sadly at him.

Robin always fell for the sad look but still really wanted to go with Raven. He had to think of something and quick.

"We can go to the movies tomorrow, ok?"

"Very well, Robin,"

* * *

After that Robin got away from Starfire and headed up to the roof. When he got to the roof though, Raven had already left.

"Shoot, where did she go?"

Robin searched the entire tower but couldn't find her anywhere. He found Beastboy searching through boxes downstairs, Cyborg playing video games online, and managed to avoid Starfire who was looking for him.

"Hey Cyborg"

"Oh hey, Robin, what's up?"

"Not much, have you seen Raven?"

"Uhh…no…wait yeah, she said something about going down to that café"

"Cool, thanks"

"No problem"

Robin got on his R-cycle and raced towards Raven's favorite café. When he got there the building was in shreds and Johnny Rancid's Robots were terrorizing the city. Robin pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg.

"Robin? What's going on?"

"Its Johnny Rancid he broke out of prison, I need you guys to get over here A.S.A.P."

"Great…Titans Go!"

Robin put away his communicator and started looking through the rubble looking for Raven.

"Hey bird boy looking for her?" said Johnny while one of his robots held and unconscious Raven in its grasp.

"Let her go!"

"Whatever you say," said Johnny as his robot threw Raven against a nearby building.

"Raven!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Ahh!" Robin said hitting Johnny with his foot.

"Ugh…"

"Take that" Robin then threw discs at the robots making them crash to the floor in spare parts.

"No!"

Robin was out of control he was throwing Johnny left and right. When the other Titans appeared they watched speechless at what Robin was doing.

"Stop! I give, I give!" said a bloody mangled Johnny

"Yo, Robin he said he gives up!"

Robin didn't listen he kept going at Johnny while the other Titans were desperately trying to stop him. Beastboy then turned into an octopus and grabbed Robin.

"Let me go!"

"Dude calm down" said Beastboy

"sigh…ok, I'm cool"

After the cops arrived Robin then remembered Raven. He ran over to where she was lying still unconscious and partly bleeding.

"Cyborg! Ravens hurt"

After moving her into med lab a couple of minutes later Cyborg came out to announce the news.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 hopefully its longer then the first. Please Review and make suggestions getting some writers block here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating I was in New Mexico on vacation. Anyways Thanks for the reviews. Anyways I got the whole story planned out but I need ideas for a lemon ;). So on to the story.

_**Two Worlds Apart**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Raven, I love you**

"Well, she has a few broken bones, cuts and bruises, and she's been unconscious for a while now. I'm not too sure when she's going to wake up," said Cyborg after leaving the med lab.

"Is she going to be alright," asked a concerned Robin

"Yeah she's going to be fine, but she'll still need to have someone stay by her in case she needs help with anything."

"Ok, well I guess I'll look after her," said Robin, while trying to hide his excitement about staying by Raven the whole time she was injured.

"No friend Robin I am sure Cyborg or Beastboy can watch after _friend _Raven," said an angry Starfire "You must be rested to be our leader"

_Great,_ Robin said to himself, _Starfire thinks I'm up to something._

"Don't worry Starfire; I'm going to put Cyborg in charge of things while I'm helping Raven"

"Yeah Star, don't worry everything will be cool," said Cyborg

"Yeah besides we can handle ourselves," said B.B.

"But-"

"End of discussion, you all have to go to bed you have an important day ahead of you," said Robin, "I'm going to stay here with Raven"

Before Starfire could say another word, Robin had already gone inside the med lab. Cyborg and Beastboy were heading to their rooms, leaving Starfire standing alone in the hallway. Starfire hung her head in defeat and floated towards her room.

Robin sat on a chair next to Raven's bed watching her suffer. She looked more pale then usual. He couldn't stand watching her like this. He took off his gloves and ran the back of his hand across her check gently. He sat staring at her for a couple of hours before he fell asleep.

Starfire paced in her room thinking of ways to win Robin back. She checked her clock. 1:23 am. She decided to go see if Robin was still asleep. She floated along the hallway towards the med lab. When she got there she wriggled the door knob, locked. She gently knocked on the door. There was fumbling inside and then the door opened slightly revealing a tired Robin.

"What is it Starfire?"

"Friend, I need to speak with you."

"Ok sure," said Robin who was trying to stay awake.

"I believe that you have been spending too much time with our friend, Raven, and have not been your usual selfness," said Starfire looking as innocently as she could.

Robin instantly snapped back to reality and looked deep into her green emerald eyes. She was a very beautiful woman, but he just didn't look at her the same way or get that feeling when he was around her. The only time he ever got that feeling anymore was when he was with Raven. With Raven he felt like he was in a dream being with her. He would always look into the deep pools of purple that were her eyes and if he was lucky he would sometimes see her smile a little when she was reading one of her books or something else had happened.

"Robin?"

"Huh," Robin said waking from his daydream

"I said that you have been spending time with friend Raven more then anyone else, even me," Starfire said on the verge of tears.

"Starfire, I-"

Before Robin could finish Starfire had run off already crying her eyes out

_Sigh…What do I do I'm in love with the girl of my dreams but I don't want to break Starfire's heart. People always say love hurts, I didn't know it hurt this much. _Robin turned his head back and looked at Raven lying in the bed sleeping. _Raven…_

The other Titans had already woken up and gone into the living room. It surprised them to find out Starfire hadn't woken up. She always was the one who woke up before anyone else except for Raven. Raven would wake up way earlier then Starfire. But so would another certain bird, one who would always wake up just to see his sweetheart when she would gracefully walk into the kitchen and get her cup of herbal tea.

"Yo, Robin, you know what's up with Star," said Cyborg as he walked into the med lab to check up on Robin.

"I think she's just tired, Cyborg," said Robin yawning. He had stayed up the whole night hoping Raven would give the tiniest hint she was ok.

"Yeah I guess…Hey want something to eat?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Bacon and eggs alright?"

"Sounds good, wait is Beastboy cooking?"

"Pff, and let him feed us that vile he calls food? Yeah right!"

Robin and Cyborg laughed as he left the room.

As the day progressed no one really saw Starfire. If they did she wasn't her happy cheerful self she looked like she was really tired and depressed. Raven would wake up now and then but was still weak so she couldn't stay awake for long. When she did wake up she and Robin would always have a nice chat, or just watch a movie on the TV in the room. This went on for a week before Cyborg came in to tell them about Raven's condition.

"Well y'all, looks like Raven is officially healthy enough to sleep in her own room tonight," said Cyborg smiling.

Raven smiled a little not wanting to show her true feelings. She had developed feelings for Robin while she was injured. She knew that it could never happen, though. Raven always thought Robin would be going out with Starfire. But the way things had been going lately she had come to doubt this.

"That's umm… great Cyborg," said Robin as he thought about how he wouldn't be able to be with his love 24/7.

"Umm… yeah," said Raven also feeling the same way.

Raven had gotten up and walked out of the room awkwardly after not having been able to walk for a week, leaving Cyborg and Robin in the med lab.

Raven looked over at her clock, 3:24 in the morning. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep so she got out one of her books and started to read. As the minutes past she heard a light knocking at her door.

"Robin?"

"Umm Hi Raven"

"What's going on?"

"Well it's umm…can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Robin walked into Raven's room unaware of the young Tamaranian girl watching him from around the corner.

"So what did you need Robin," Raven asked in confusion.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but didn't know how to."

"Ok…"

"Well Raven I…I love you"

Well sorry to leave you at a cliffy but I need time to think of my next story. If I do make another story… Well stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really lazy, but you can't blame me its summer after all. Oh and sorry if things seemed to hop place to place last chapter I forgot to add dividers hehe :) Anyways on to the story!

**Lypc4life**: I hap planned for it to go mostly like that but I used your review as a sort of guideline. But Thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

**Two Worlds Apart**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**He's mine!**_

The moon peaked through the haze of clouds in sky as the city was beaming with nightlife. The shore beat upon the island on which stood a tower shaped like a T. Although it seemed quiet inside the tower there were 3 teens awake, 1 of which was just told something that would change all three of their lives.

"Robin...I-I don't know what to say," said Raven taken back at what Robin had said.

"I knew you would never love me back, I was so stupid to even think it," Robin sighed as he started towards the door.

"No, Robin, please don't go."

Robin turned around and looked into Ravens purple eyes. The two stared at each other unaware of a young, innocent teen listening just outside the room.

_Friend Raven is mistaken if she thinks that friend Robin would want to be in the "love" with her, _thought Starfire.

"Raven, I know you probably don't love me but please give me a chance," said Robin holding Raven hand up.

"Robin, you don't understand, if my emotions get out of balance my powers will be uncontrollable and they might you," said Raven

"Raven I don't care what happens I want to be with you and you only."

_No! Robin what are you doing you cannot be in love with friend Raven you are in love with me! _Said Starfire still listening outside trying to not bust in and kill Raven.

"Robin…," said Raven while hugging Robin

Robin and Raven hugged for quiet a while before Raven fell asleep in Robin's arms. Starfire had gone back to her room to go back to thinking of ways to get Robin back. Robin carried Raven to her bed and set her under the sheets. When Robin was just a bout to go back to his room Raven pulled on his cape.

"Don't go, stay with me," said Raven while pulling Robin into the bed with her

"Ok Raven," said Robin suddenly feeling exhausted

The sun peaked over the horizon as Raven drifted off to sleep in Robin's arms while he fell asleep as well. Seconds passed, which turned into minutes, which turned into hours before Raven awoke finding her self resting her head on Robin's chest.

* * *

"Good morning," Robin said as he gently stroked her hair.

"Good morning," cooed Raven as she kept her head on his chest

"Do you want to get up?"

"No," said Raven as she snuggled closer to Robin," I'm too comfy."

Robin laughed gently, he finally had the chance to be with his lover and nothing could ruin it. Starfire quickly and quietly came back to Raven's door and listened closely. All she could hear was the faint sound of them talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying now that they were too far from the door.

_Robin must have spent the night with friend Raven. No…Robin _said Starfire drooping her shoulders as she floated away.

After about an hour Raven and Robin went out to the kitchen and made lunch. They had slept in till about eleven and didn't get up until twelve. They both ate ad talked some more before they went off to go do things they needed to do, but not after a farewell kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven's waist while Raven put her hands around Robin neck. They both kissed as long as they could before having to pull away for a breath of air.

* * *

The sun loomed over Jump City as its busy residents tended to their lives. Meanwhile at the tower Robin was in the gym lifting weights while Raven was up on the roof meditating. Starfire who had barely gotten any sleep last night walked up the flight of stairs to get to the roof.

Starfire opened the door and started walking towards Raven.

"Hello my _friend_," said Starfire trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh hey Starfire," said Raven to happy to be mad at Starfire for interrupting her meditation.

"So have you and MY Robin been getting along ok?"

"Umm yea me and Robin have been getting along great," said Raven confused at what Starfire was getting at.

""Wonderful," said Starfire," Please continue your meditation, me and Robin have a movie to go to," said Starfire walking away.

_What is her problem?_ Raven asked herself as she resumed meditating.

Starfire walked into the gym where Robin was still lifting weights non stop.

"Hello Robin."

"Oh hey Starfire, what's going on?"

"Nothing friend Robin, when are we to go to the movies?"

Robin had almost forgotten about the promise he made to Starfire. He knew if he tried to make up another excuse she would catch on.

"Umm how about later today like at night?"

"Wonderful, Robin," said Starfire,"This going to the movies will be wondrous, just you, me and large amounts of the popped corn"

"Actually Star, I was thinking we could invite Raven to go with us, besides Cyborg and BB were going out to camp in the woods tonight."

"Invite Raven," Starfire asked nervously.

"Yea it would be just the three of us."

"That is umm a very uhh good idea Robin," said Starfire unsure of what to do next.

"Great we'll go see a horror movie, see you at eleven."

"Yes, I will see you."

Robin stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist while walking into his room. When he walked in he saw Raven lying on his bed with almost see through bra and panties only.

"Umm Raven…Hi I didn't know you would be in here," said Robin surprised to see Raven in only bra and panties," Did you want something?"

"Yes, Robin," said Raven walking towards him," I do want something," she said pulled him closer to her.

* * *

Well sorry to leave you at a cliffy and a short story but I will update really soon to make up for it ok? Well hope you like. By the way the ending is part of the lemon for next chapter. Stay beautiful! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well I told you I was going to update soon with the lemon. Ok by the way this is my first lemon ever so don't be too hard on the reviews. Oh yea this chapter contains adult themes, mature audiences only! Note: If you do not want to read the lemon skip to the bottom about maybe halfway down and start reading the actual story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_**Two Worlds Apart**_

_**Lemon

* * *

**_

Raven pulled Robin so her breasts were crushing against his chest. She pressed her lips against his, and they were soon locked in a deep passionate kiss. After about what seemed an hour they were forced to pull away from each other for air. Raven looked over at Robin; he looked like he was still in shock about her doing this. She wanted to see how far he would go.

Raven laid Robin down on his bed. Raven sat on top of him as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. It fell to the side revealing large breasts. Robin could only watch as Raven leaned down and gave him another kiss. It didn't last very long because Robin was getting as hard as a rock. Raven smiled at Robin before taking off his towel. Robin's cock was at least nine inches.

"You never told me you were so big," said Raven putting her hand around Robin's throbbing dick.

"You never asked," said Robin as best he could without sounding corny.

Raven crawled down and put her mouth around the head of his cock and started moving up and down. Robin shuddered; he had never been touched this way before. Starfire and he never even got within a mile of something like this. Starfire was always to naïve and whenever they even got close to even kissing, Starfire got too nervous and left.

By now Robin was close to cumming. He tried to hold back as best he could but it was no use Raven seemed like a pro at this. With a loud moan he released his load in Raven's mouth. She took her mouth off Robins cock and swallowed his hot cum. Robin brought her up so they were face to face.

"That was great Raven, have you ever done this before," asked Robin

"Never have," said Raven, blushing a little.

Robin chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. He knew that he would eventually have to make a move so he reached his hand down and started to rub ravens pussy through her panties. Raven got caught off guard by this and let out a loud moan. Robin could tell by the way she was moaning he was doing a good job. He continued to rub Raven until he got hard again, by this time Raven was already wet. When he pulled his hand away Raven let out a small whimper because of the loss of pleasure. Robin pulled her panties down and for the first time gazed at Raven's opening. He continued to rub her pussy for a couple of more seconds before turning her on her back so they were facing each other.

"Are you ready," asked Robin

"Yes," said Raven nervous of what was about to happen.

"Robin didn't know why but he would always keep condoms handy. But he never thought that he would be using them with Raven. Robin opened the small little package and slipped it on. He positioned his head at her opening and gently slid in. Raven screamed in pain.

"Raven, are you ok," asked Robin afraid he might have hurt her.

"Yes, it's just this is my first time," said Raven still a little sore from the experience.

Robin waited a few moments before starting to push in and out of her vagina. He started slow and started to pick up speed with every thrust. Robin and Raven were soon intertwined in pleasure as he pumped into her as hard as he could. Raven had never thought that sex could be so pleasurable. Robin put one of his hands on her left boob and began to tease her nipple with one finger. This made Raven moan even more. Robin went closer to Raven and planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you to Robin."

The two kept at each other for at least 30 minutes before Robin said something

"Raven, I'm going to cum again," said Robin trying to hold back his cum again.

"Me too," said Raven moaning.

Raven and Robin only thrust in her 3 more times before they both came together. Raven arched her back in pleasure as Robin let his seed in Ravens pussy. Raven and Robin panted for a little while before kissing each other passionately. Robin took his cock out of Ravens pussy and threw away the condom. He got into bed with her and stared into her eyes. He had suddenly gotten exhausted. They stared at each other for a while before kissing each other good night.

"Goodnight Raven, I love you," said Robin

"Goodnight, I love you too said Raven, resting her chest on Robin's chest while hugging him.

Robin reached over for Raven's lamp and turns it off. He put his hand on Ravens head and kissed her on her head.

* * *

End Of Lemon

* * *

Robin got out of his shower and put on some baggy jeans and a red Aerosmith T-shit on. He walked out of his room and started to head for Raven's. Robin knocked on the door.

"Go away Beastboy! I told you that you can't have the photo!"

Robin stared at the door in question. Robin knocked again.

"It's Robin."

Almost instantly the door opened revealing Raven in her cloak, hood down.

"Yes, Robin," asked Raven her tone changing from angry to a sweet voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me and Starfire."

"Starfire? Why is Starfire going," asked Raven, unsure of what was happening.

"Well see I promised Starfire I would go to the movies with her as friends but I really don't want to go to the movies alone with her," said Robin.

"Oh," said Raven relieved to hear that," Sure I can go, and can I take a shower really quick?"

"Sure the movie starts at 11 we still have 2 hours."

"Ok great see you then," said Raven

"Ok," said Robin and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Ok well I'm not sure if I left you at a cliffy but I didn't want to again. I know you hate cliffy's so I tried not to leave it at one. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter: "_The Movies"_. Coming soon to my fanfic. Stay Beautiful! 


End file.
